Peter Parker (Earth-92131)
, Empire State University As Spider-Man: Spider-Men | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Mary Parker (mother, deceased) Ben Parker (paternal uncle, deceased) May Parker (Aunt) Mary Jane Watson clone (1st wife, deceased) Mary Jane Watson (2nd wife) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = When in his Mutated form, Spider-Man looks like a humanoid spider | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married; Widowed | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, student, former employee at Fisktronics | Education = Empire State University | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Stan Berkowitz; John Semper | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Early life Peter Parker was orphaned as a young child when his parents were killed in an airplane crash overseas. He went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Queens, New York City. Parker was extremely bright and became a high honors student. His shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast. Becoming Spider-Man While attending a public exhibition demonstrating Dr. Farley Stillwell new invention the Neogenic Recombinator. A device that can enhance and heal an living DNA. Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the energy. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Peter decided to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a costume and some wrist-mounted web-spinners, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for a wrestling match, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. Peter easily defeated his opponent. Following the wrestling match, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility. However, he returned home to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter easily captured him only to discover it was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that with power comes responsibility. Early in his crimefighting career, Spider-Man fought the Lizard, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Scorpion, Kraven the Hunter, Hobgoblin and the Chameleon, some of whom would later form the Insidious Six, under the command of the Kingpin. ]] As Peter Parker, he secured a job working as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle under J. Jonah Jameson, a man who claimed Spider-Man was a menace and a vigilante. Peter also attended Empire State University and dated both Felicia Hardy and Mary Jane Watson. The Venom symbiote When Spider-Man failed to stop the Rhino from stealing the 'Prometheum X' from the John Jameson shuttle (which had crashed on the George Washington Bridge), a black, slimy substance which had entered the shuttle beforehand (and caused the distraction resulting in the crash) stuck to Spider-Man's costume. Agitated by J.J. Jameson's claims that Spider-Man had robbed the shuttle, he discarded his costume vowing to quit crimefighting. The symbiote moved and attached itself to Peter's body whilst he was sleeping,causing him a nightmare about being eaten by a black figure , and then he awoke to find himself in a black costume in Peter realized that the costume behaved in a unusual way,it echanced spider-man strength,since his muscles became much bigger,it produced organic webbing that was commanded by his mind thoughts ,made him faster and was able to jump higher,and with the ability to mutate into normal clothing,which saved him from J.J Hunters,and was very happy of this costume.he went to the college where he changed his costume in a classy clothing and met Felicia Hardy,and tried to hit on her,but Flash Tompson provoked Peter,he reacted in a aggressive stance,which impressed both Flash and Felicia,later at home,Peter sees J.Jonah Jameson accusing Spider-man of putting his son in coma as Eddie Brock told him that Spiderman did so,and Aunt May replied that he's right,Peter goes away in a flash of anger.the Kingpin sent Rhino to take metal for the experiment,this alerts Spiderman who comes to stop Rhino,with him knocking spiderman back,but this time spiderman with his enchanced strength brutally beats rhino and spins him into his own horn,threatening to not stop until he reveals where the Promethieus X was taken,when Rhino refuses one last time,Spiderman runs out of patience and grabs a heavy metal door and threatenens to crush Rhino,but Rhino screams in terror that he can't do that,resulting in reminding in Spiderman that he's not a killer but a hero,so he throws away the door and leaves. he then confronts Shocker as he tries to kill Brock and searches in Brock's Apartment for the photos of the shuttle crash,and falls into rubble from Shocker attack,Shocker Believed him to be dead,so he left to go to the lab where the Promethieus X was held.Spiderman followed him and destroyed the door,and with his new symbiote powers easily takes out Shocker and blocks Alastair with his organic webbing,grabs the promethieus X and leaves,then spiderman,gets under attack of the hunters,where he discovers that the costume is vulnerable to sound,but the costume saves him again and gets rid of the hunter goes to J.J office and tells him that there was a man with a rhino costume and that Brock was lying about spiderman attacking J.J's son and threatened him with violence and reacted badly as he saw security,at first,J.J didn't believe Spiderman,but when his son delirates in his bed about a man with a Rhino Costume,he fires Brock and says sorry to Spiderman,retiring his offer of 1 million dollar for the capture of spiderman,then spiderman goes to Doc Connor's lab,asking him to examine the suit,revealing that the 'costume' was a symbiote responding Peter's mind thoughts,but the symbiote wanted to bond permanently with him,doc Connors warns spiderman about taking off the costume immediately,but he refuses because he has to finish off some business that needed spiderman's symbiote powers.the kingpin,angered because spiderman took the Promethius X,he kidnaps J.J's Son and refers him to contact spiderman and take him to a church,where Alastair is waiting for the promethius in exchange of J.J's Son.Spiderman then told Johnson to bring his son away from there,and told that the business was over,but Shocker appeared and told that wasn't over yet,which spiderman greeted him with 'crossed face' and started to fight,and in half of the fight,Brock wanting revenge for the fact he was fired from the Beagle,and interrupted him with a mace,but was intimidated by Shocker and fled away,then spiderman,furious, grabbed a stone pillar and throwed it to shocker,who realised that he couldn't stand a chance and fled away,and spidey pursuited him,and caught him off guard and did the 'Bear Hug' attack wanting to crush Shocker,but Brock appears again and knocks spiderman down,who is nearly controlled by the Symbiote raises quickly and binds brock to a web cocoon,stating that Brock will be 'the dessert' and avoided a hit by shocker,and finishing the sentence that Shocker will the 'main course'(hinting the hunger of a specific substance driven by the overprolonged use of the symbiote,found in brains but as well in chocolate)and destroyed shocker's hand weapons,with him saying he's going to pay for that,but spiderman grabbed him stating that wanted to finish it there,which shocker begged for mercy saying that spiderman has won and surrendered,he then regains control and reminds himself of what Uncle Ben taught him,and leaves shocker alone,but not before the symbiote pushes off shocker from a cliff,and spidey saves him in right time,deciding that he the symbiote was too dangerous to keep,he then remembered when the symbiote was weakened by sound waves,and started swinging the curch bell.the sound of the church bell caused it to split from him. It was then that the symbiote ultimately merged with Eddie Brock, who sought revenge on Spider-Man for his ruined life, creating the villain 'Venom'. Venom challenged Manhattan. Spider-Man,the symbiote through Brock communicated that he refused the highest of gifts given to him by the symbiote, and whilst Brock seemed able to easily overpower him and relentlessly stalk him, the wall-crawler got the better hand and managed to detach Brock from the symbiote using a rocket engine and had the symbiote flown back into space. Mutation disease Spider-Man began to notice that he was losing his powers, and was easily defeated when faced with the Insidious Six. They unmasked him, but concluded that Peter Parker wasn't in fact Spider-Man because of his poor performance against them. After partially gaining his powers back, Spider-Man managed to defeat them. However, Doctor Connors carried out some tests on him at his request and revealed that a mutation was beginning, which could have disastrous consequences. Spider-Man sought advice from Professor Charles Xavier, who told him that he couldn't help him as his job was to help mutants accept themselves, although Beast mentioned that Doctor Herbert Landon of the Brand Corporation was working on a cure for mutancy. However, it transpired that Landon's real intention was to destroy all mutants, and Spider-Man teamed up with the X-Men to stop him. Michael Morbius, a fellow student of Peter's at university, unintentionally came into contact with a sample of his mutated blood. Seconds later, Morbius was bitten by a vampire bat, resulting in him transforming into a vampire, feeding from plasma. At the same time, Spider-Man's mutation advanced and he sprouted four extra arms. Following struggles with both the Punisher and Blade, Morbius was driven into hibernation. Spider-Man, meanwhile, reached the peak of his mutation and turned into the "Man-Spider". Doctor Mariah Crawford temporarily lifted his mutation. He was kept from mutating again under the condition that the took a serum every twenty-four hours. When the Vulture, whose ambition was to restore his youth, absorbed Spider-Man's youth, he also absorbed the wall-crawler's disease. This effectively freed Spider-Man from his mutation for good, and he was no longer forced to take the serum. Later life as a crimefighter Mary Jane was guided by a cult managed by Baron Mordo, who had her believe that he could reunite her with her father. Mordo's intention was to use his hypnotised followers to steal the wand of watoom in order to allow Dormammu to escape his dimension. Spider-Man teamed up with Doctor Strange to counter the plot, and rescue Mary Jane. It was at this point that Peter came under the wisdom of Madame Web, who claimed to need to prepare Spider-Man for an "ultimate battle". Madame Web gave Spider-Man advice during his battles against supervillains including Doctor Octopus, Alistair Smythe and Tombstone, although much to his chagrin. Spider-Man also faced off against the Green Goblin for the first time. Peter later quit working for the Daily Bugle and began work for Fisktronics. However, the Kingpin had his son Richard frame Parker in order to cover up his criminal activities. Peter was convicted. His lawyer was Matt Murdock, who held a grude against the Kingpin for the death of his father. Spider-Man teamed up with Matt's alter ago, Daredevil, to clear Peter's name and defeat the Kingpin, although the criminal mastermind managed to escape. From that point, Spider-Man was aware that Wilson Fisk and the Kingpin were one and the same. Johnathon Ohnn, the creator of interdimensional portal technology, was fired by Tony Stark after Baron Mordo reunited Venom and tried to use him and the symbiotes spawn, Carnage, to release Dormammu by stealing the technology from Stark Enterprises. However, Ohnn continued his research under employ of the Kingpin. In an accident, Johnathon became attached to the portals and learned to control them, although he accidentally opened a portal which grew in size and threatened to engulf the entire Earth. He managed to close it with help from Spider-Man, at the cost of his own life. Despite the portal technology being seemingly lost, the Hobgoblin apparently still had access to it. The Hobgoblin struck up a deal with the Kingpin for the technology, although the crime lord became agitated at Hobgoblin's interference in his criminal activites and demanded that Norman Osborn reveal the identity of the goblin to him, threatening to harm his son Harry should he fail. The stress caused Norman to be driven insane and become the Green Goblin again, defeating the Hobgoblin. He also discovered Spider-Man's identity, and believed that Peter had got together with Mary Jane in order to hurt Harry, in an attempt to get at him. The goblin subsequently kidnapped Mary Jane and she was lost through an interdimensional portal, which the goblin was also sent through after Spider-Man defeated him. Peter was emotionally damaged due to the loss of Mary Jane, but sought distraction after the Black Cat came into his life, who wanted to become partners with Spider-Man in crime fighting. Harry also discovered Peter's alter ego, and was soon haunted by images of his father, leading him into becoming the second Green Goblin. Harry was sent to Ravencroft for treatment after being defeated. Mary Jane also mysteriously returned to a delighted Peter. Marriage and ultimate battle Peter later discovered that his parents were spies for the American government, but were branded as traitors during World War II with Soviet Union against America. Peter also married Mary Jane (or at least a clone of the woman, unbeknownst to him until minutes before her death). Madame Web also revealed the ultimate battle she had been preparing him for - he'd been chosen by the Beyonder to prevent the creature from a parallel reality known as Spider-Carnage from destroying all of reality. A group of Spider-Men from other realities were also chosen, and they all worked together to defeat Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man used Uncle Ben who was still alive in one of the Spider-Men's realities to distract Spider-Carnage. After, Madame Web decided to help Spider-Man find the real Mary Jane. | Powers = Seemingly, those of Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Spider-Man's Web-Shooters | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Abilities = Peter Parker seemingly possesses a keen scientific mind, with a particular interest in radiation (a curiosity based on his spider powers). Peter is also a skilled photographer, and acrobat and combatant thanks to his spider powers. Also when he became Man-spider he had enhanced superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, stamina and he can wall cling and acid that comes out from his mouth with six armed power to shoot organic webbing, only for the virus and sensory,when wearing the symbiote,is able to enchance his spider-sense to the extreme,and nearly avoiding every hit,and have the ability to change his suit to clothing. | Strength = Having been bitten by the radioactive spider, Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, able to lift heavier objects than most human males of his height and build. This strength level is limited, with him apparently challenged when lifting vehicles such as a vauxwagon,when he has the alien symbiote,Spiderman had much more strength,able to lift a firetruck and grab stone pillars and Rhino with one finger,and was able to nearly crush Shocker with his own arms. | Weaknesses = Spider-Man's Spider-Sense is useless when faced with an enemy bonded with the Venom symbiote (specifically Eddie Brock), as the symbiote is immune to this having previously bonded with him and doesn't consider the symbiote as a threat,when bonded with the symbiote he has the weaknesses of the Symbiote. | Equipment = * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters: To tie in with his newly acquired spider powers, Peter created mechanical web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man (on both television and as a crimefighter). The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. He is able to control the nature of this web fluid by varying pressure on the web shooters. Spider-Man carries web cartridges to reload, which he carries in a utility belt,when he was Man-Spider he produced automatically a stronger and lighter version of the webbing,like when wearing the alien symbiote. * Spider-Tracer: Spider-Man uses a device which he calls a "Spider-Tracer". He seemingly carries a number of miniature spider-themed emblems which he often secretly sticks to a villain to track them down later. If he successfully does this, his radar will show when the enemy (or in occasional circumstances, the ally) is close, and the direction in which they are situated. | Transportation = Spider-Man's main form of transportation is "web-slinging" with the aid of his web shooters. | Notes = * Christopher Daniel Barnes voices Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Although many Marvel animated shows of the 1990s aired crossover episodes with others, the character of Spider-Man was "off-limits" to use by any other show, although Spider-Man did make a brief cameo appearance in an episode of X-Men: The Animated Series: "Child of Light". *Spider-Man's origin was not told in the first episode of the series, instead, an extensive scene detailing this aired in the episode "Make a Wish". | Trivia = *Peter Parker is portrayed as being slightly older in the series than in most other media being on his final year of high school when he was bitten by the radioactive spider. * In show's first intro when Peter was bitten by radioactive spider, his t-shirt's colors are white and green, but in second intro, it is pink. | Links = * Spider-Man on Marvel Animated Wiki * Spider-Man on Spider-Man: The Animated Series Wiki }} ru:Питер Паркер (92131) Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate members (Earth-92131) Category:No Energy Projection Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Spider-Men (Panoptichron) members Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Arachnine Form Category:Leaders Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Radioactive Spider powered Category:Acrobats